Heretofore bipolar plates for fuel cells have been known to include at least one reaction gas flow path defined in a surface of a bipolar plate by a plurality of lands and at least one channel. To reduce contact resistance between a diffusion media layer and a bipolar plate, the surface defining the reaction gas flow path of the bipolar plate has heretofore been coated with gold.